eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Void Shard Mission System
=Overview= Void shards are a new reward system introduced with the launch of The Shadow Odyssey. They are given as rewards to various missions, and are also found in The Shadow Odyssey instances. =How to earn Void Shards= Requirement *Level 75 needed to get a Normal mission and Level 79 needed to get a Daily mission *You can't have 2 Daily missions, one from yesterday one from today (currently you can have more than 1 active daily mission. You must visit the NPC to get the quest, cannot get more than one using quest sharing) *You can't have 2 Normal missions for the same zone **a normal mission and a daily mission for the same zone works of course *It's possible to share missions Daily Missions , a mysterious erudite in the in offers a daily mission for a TSO instance and gives 2 Void Shards and at least 1 plat as a reward. (Nicknamed "Daily Double", "DD", "zotd" or "two sharder"). The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (01:00 PDT, 04:00 EDT, 08:00 GMT or 09:00 CET). The missions currently follow this sequence. After the last mission, it will start over from the beginning, beginning with the first one on the list.: Missions Outside (or near) each instance is an NPC who will offer a mission to each of the three instances in that zone. These missions give 1 Void Shard as their reward. The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (8 a.m. GMT). * : ** ** ** * : in ** ** ** * : in ** ** ** * : in ** ** * : in ** ** ** * (Guk): in ** ** ** * (the Void): NO daily missions ** (1 will drop from the boss) ** (2 will drop from the boss) ** (3 will drop in the zone) Solo Mission With LU51, a solo void shard mission was added. (can be done as a group edited 2009/09/08) *A Cleansing This Temple Needs... Mob Drops With LU51 several nameds drop Void Shards now for a overview see Void Shard Chest Rewards Most of the group instances introduced with The Shadow Odyssey have a locked chest that contain 1 Void Shard for each member of the group. Somewhere within the instance there is a key, which can drop from a trash mob. For each instance the name of the mob that drops the key is the same, and is slightly different from the names of all the other mobs in the instance. Track is your friend! =Where to spend Void Shards= In the in there are a group of merchants, all called mysterious Quellthulians, located at where you can spend Void Shards for armor, jewelry, and other miscellaneous items. Void Shards can be used as fuel by player crafters through the Commission System to make much of the same gear that the void shard merchants sell. To craft this gear, the crafter must have scribed at least one of the four volumes of the Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual. Player-crafted void shard equipment costs fewer Void Shards than the merchant-purchased version. Shards are also used to obtain: * Tier 3 armor, from Borden Chargehammer at docks in Lavastorm. You will need a mold from Ward of Elements, a raid x2 instance and a corresponding tier 2 armor (see below). * Fabled raid armor, from at . You will need a pattern from raid x4 instances plus Void Shards and platinum. * Upgraded jewelry from Ward of Elements, from at docks in Lavastorm. You will need the jewelry piece from WoE and a corresponding infused shard jewelry; see Awnya N'Kval for a listing of what she sells. Shard Armor Merchant (Tier 1) *Combatant's Technique Set (Bruiser, Monk) *Enthralling Magics Set (Coercer, Illusionist) *Fearless Bravado Set (Brigand, Swashbuckler) *Feral Spirit (Armor Set) (Fury, Warden) *Hard Rock Healing Set (Berserker, Guardian, Inquisitor, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Heroic Might Set (Berserker, Guardian) *Lyrical Composure Set (Dirge, Troubador) *Marauder's Guile Set (Assassin, Ranger) *Pious Diatribe Set (Inquisitor, Templar) *Haunted Healing Set (All Scouts, Berserker, Defiler, Guardian, Inquisitor, Mystic, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Scintillating Energy Set (Warlock, Wizard) *Silk Summoning Set (Conjuror, Necromancer) *Spiritual Essence Set (Defiler, Mystic) *Wilderness Warrior Set (All Fighters, All Priests, All Scouts) *Zealot's Zeal Set (Paladin, Shadowknight) Prices: *Chest: 10 Void Shards *Shoulders: 12 Void Shards *Hands: 5 Void Shards *Legs: 6 Void Shards *Head: 6 Void Shards *Feet: 5 Void Shards Total: 44 Void Shards Cost if you commission the item from a crafter who has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume I: *Chest: 9 Void Shards *Shoulders: 11 Void Shards *Hands: 4 Void Shards *Legs: 5 Void Shards *Head: 5 Void Shards *Feet: 4 Void Shards Total: 38 Void Shards Greater Shard Armor Merchant (Tier 2) *Jin Drake's Relentless Attack Set (Bruiser, Monk) *Voidcry (Conjuror, Necromancer) *Champion of the Void Set (Berserker, Guardian) *Dauntless Swagger Set (Brigand, Swashbuckler) *Elucidated Truth Set (Warlock, Wizard) *Subtle Harmony Set (Dirge, Troubador) *Holy Bastion Set (Berserker, Guardian, Inquisitor, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Numinous Undertakings Set (Defiler, Mystic) *Ravaged Vigor Set (Assassin, Ranger) *Righteous Anger Set (Inquisitor, Templar) *Lancer's Sinergy Set (All Scouts, Berserker, Defiler, Guardian, Inquisitor, Mystic, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Spellbound Sorcery Set (Coercer, Illusionist) *Untamed Forces Set (Fury, Warden) *Void Knight's Oppression Set (Paladin, Shadowknight) *Wild Cry Set (All Fighters, All Priests, All Scouts) Prices: *Chest: 24 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Shoulders: 30 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Hands: 16 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Legs: 20 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Head: 20 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Feet: 16 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set Total: 126 Void Shards (Plus either 44 or 38 depending on how T1 shard armor was obtained). Cost if you commission the item from a crafter who has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume IV: *Chest: 21 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Shoulders: 27 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Hands: 14 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Legs: 18 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Head: 18 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Feet: 14 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set Total: 112 Void Shards (Plus either 44 or 38 depending on how T1 shard armor was obtained). Shard Jewelry Merchant Prices: * All pieces: 5 Void Shards * 4 Void Shards if you commission the item from a crafter who has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume II Infused Shard Jewelry Merchant Prices: *All pieces: 15 Void Shards * 13 Void Shards if you commission the item from a crafter who has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume III Upgraded Ward of Elements Jewelry Jewelry from Ward of Elements can be upgraded at at docks in Lavastorm. Prices: *A corresponding piece of infused shard jewelry (sold for 15 shards or crafted for 13 shards). * ** drop + Void Shard item = Finished product ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = ** + = Shard Miscellania Merchant Prices: *Most pieces: 20 Void Shards * 18 Void Shards if you commission the item from a crafter who has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume III *Also sells 65% speed Ykeshan bear mounts for 50 shards. They come in caster/melee versions, 3 colors for each, and are not craftable. Black Market Shard Trader Prices: * 150 Void Shards each item * Possible items that can be purchased: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Fabled Shard Armor (Tier 3) Monsters in Ward of Elements drop molds for new fabled shard armor. For more information, see TSO Fabled Shard Armor Sets. Fabled Set Gear ("Tier 4") Raid instances drop patterns for new fabled set gear, often called "Tier 4" despite having no dependence on any prior sets. For more information, see TSO Fabled Sets. Category:The Shadow Odyssey Category:Mission Quests